empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadron
The Hadron is a Longinus-class Primordial Archetypal Frame planned by Aelianos Zephyrius and manufactured by the Empyrdom of Anticytheris for Louisius Salamandra's use. Its role is eliminating high-priority targets such as aerostats and other experimentals. Development This Primordial Archetypal Frame was developed with sleek yet durable composite hexasteel which can withstand most concussive and energy projectiles. This Archetypal Frame is taller than the Tachyon in order to serve its purpose as a sniper in the battlefield. It possesses a two-way astral airwall which protects the Hadron from any type of attack, as the first field is mostly effective against energy attacks (e.g., particle, nuclear, dark) and compressible matter-based attacks (e.g., plasma, dark, antimatter) while the second field is mostly effective against explosive projectiles. It also possesses the secret Absolute Astral Defense Matrix uses an array of astral shields shaped like hexagonal panels that can be projected over any part of the Archetypal Frame. Electromagnetic pulses do not affect it as much as they do on conventional electronics because it is not powered by electricity. Its enhanced Astral Vigilance enables it to plot the trajectories of incoming or released projectiles, plot the probable movements of enemy units or detect cloaked units within a radius of two miles. Utilizing the Pantha Targeting Systems, it can lock onto any kind of unit caught within the Astral Vigilance's field of sight. Additionally, due to the Astral Vigilance's apparent ability of plotting probable maneuvers of hostiles, it provides a great amount of accuracy to its weaponry, especially that its role is sniping single massive enemy units. For convenience, its eidos transport system allows Louisius to quickly enter or exit the cockpit within a matter of milliseconds. Its weaponry is fitting for a Longinus-class Archetypal Frame, in which its primary weapon is a cannon that is designed akin to a sniper rifle, called the diatryphic hadron cannon. It comes with an astral scope that has a powerful variable zoom function that reaches as far as its Astral Vigilance range and fires a concentrated single-mode beam of hadronic Aetermana that has enough force to penetrate armor and shielding with relative ease, as the hadronic energy allows for higher penetration power. Its secondary weapon is the Hexadragark tachyonic incendiary coilgun which fires a Nil-Graviton-influenced 75mm HEDDS (highly-explosive diatryphic discarding sabot) hexasteel round that can travel at superluminal speeds, which is made possible due to Nil-Graviton magic that cancels gravitational forces acting upon the bullet. This weapon is meant to eliminate smaller units or certain units that lack shielding. Its Deflector-class nexus cluster discs are deployed to protect the Hadron from automatic weapons and retaliate with thin continuous particle beams. Their armor is protected within an astral repulsion matrix which utilizes magnetic forces along with elastic collisions to deflect almost any kind of attack. These discs provide a strategical defense to the Hadron as it focuses on eliminating a high-priority target. To ensure elimination of single enemy units, it uses a wrist-mounted linear gravitonic projector that releases a single-mode beam of gravitonic Aetermana at a certain hostile unit to temporarily immobilize it mid-air. It is outfitted with two tachyonic drives which are integrated to its Nil-Graviton System which allow the Hadron to move at high speeds whilst experiencing little to no drag. However, unlike the Tachyon, it cannot disable its limiters since it is not a Proxima-class Archetypal Frame. Its newly developed feature is the Spellcode Amplification Network that allows the Archetype to cast Archonic magic at a significantly higher potency and a wider scale of effect. Louisius can cast Ancient Fire Magic and Ancient Electric Magic. With the former magic, Louisius is able to set enemy territories in dark flames reaching Planck temperature in locations past the metaphysical boundary of the galaxy Mystelhedron (as it is not the case for the latter). Its secret weapon lies underneath the Hadron's chest plating. Such weapon is named the Ultima cannon, which releases a continuous beam of lightning magic at a certain target. The beam is extremely effective against hostile units that use electricity as a power source, as the beam disables it. The beam is released by the activation sequence for a Ancient Lightning Magic spell imprinted in the internal drive of the cannon. However, when Rift Aspect is active, the cannon will fire a high-density particle beam instead of firing a lightning beam. Specifications Category:Archetypes Category:Primordial Archetypes Category:Units Category:Experimental Units Category:Empyrdom